


no you don't

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affair, M/M, PWP, Pliroy, Public Sex, mild bondage, peripheral jjbella, peripheral otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Sleeping with a married man is just supposed to be about sex.





	no you don't

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr anon made this request: _"You make me nauseous" "It's called love sickness. You'll get over it." Pliroy_ Not as on the nose as I'd like, but it's filled.

JJ's easy, and that's the point. All it takes is a quick message. He’ll dirty text with lots of dick pics, he’ll come up to Yuri's hotel room when they're in the same town, and then he’ll leave.

“Hey, kitty cat.” JJ is leaning against the frame when Yuri opens the hotel room door. Otabek is a thousand miles away, and JJ is right here, backing him up against the wall. He's pinning his hands over his head. He's pushing his knee between his legs. And he’s close, so close Yuri can feel his lips brush against his when he says, “Been a long time, baby. The things I'm going to do…” His fingers claw down Yuri's arm, his chest, he presses his forehead against his and pushes his knee up against him and - shit! - he’s going to do him, right here. He's flipping him around, pressing Yuri’s face against the wall and yanking down his shorts. “You can only make a man wait for so long.”

The smack on Yuri's ass stings. So does the bite. “Don’t!”

Yuri can feel the smile against his skin. “Don't, _what?_ ”

Yuri takes a deep breath. “Don't leave a mark. What else did you think?” He gets an answer with another bite, and - oh, god! It's so good!

“I'll do whatever the hell I want and you'll love it.”

++

“This seat taken?”

Yuri was alone in Beijing, he didn't speak Chinese, and he was bored out of his mind, watching middle aged men in suits and ties chain smoking over neat little shot glasses brimming brown liquor. “Can I stop you?”

JJ turned the lacquer chair around. Straddled and rested his chin against the back. “Looking real lonely, kitty cat. Looking like you need company.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Jackie Chan was rattling off on the flat screen mounted at the corner of the bar. The English subtitles are too much, too fast. Otabek could tell him what they said. But Otabek was in Denver, asleep in some hotel room.

JJ actually waved at the bartender. “Hi! Can I have a Molsen?”

“He doesn't speak English.” But a bottle of that shit appeared, with a nice chilled stein, anyway. Yuri glared when JJ drank straight from the lip with a grin. “Don't say it.”

“You want something?” JJ smiled and swigged and smiled some more. “I don't mind. Whatever you want.” He looked Yuri over as he took a long, slow pull, working his jaw, his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, and Yuri could feel a trickle of sweat lick his spine as JJ’s eyebrow went up.

Fuck.

“Nothing.”

JJ finished the beer. He gasped and he held the bottle in his hand, rubbing the label with his nail. “Sure about that? You look like you need something.” He looked back at Yuri. “You look like you're needing something, bad.”

He was alone. He was going to compete tomorrow. He was scared. Scared of the two inches he grew this year. Scared of being a called a second rate Nikiforov. Scared of the silver medal this bastard wanted to put around his neck. “I need you to leave me alone.” Fuck, He was going to be staring up at the ceiling in a strange room, alone in his head, and all the porn in the world, all the jerking off he could muster, none of it would be enough to forget he was in danger.

JJ got up. He put the bottle in front of Yuri. And he shook his head. “No, you don't.” He pulled a key card out of his jacket. Dropped it on the table. “I'm going to my room and I'm going to take a shower. If you're not there when I come out...” He smiled “ - Who are we kidding? You'll be there.” Then he walked out of the bar.

Yuri sat there for a whopping two minutes before he pushed the chair back and took the key.

++

The worst thing about fucking a married man was wondering if he touched his wife the same way. If he cupped her ass and kneaded it, if he licked her, if he moaned when he licked her, if he called her dirty names and fucked her with his tongue. Otabek did, but only after they'd showered. And even then, Otabek never pushed his tongue inside like this. JJ bites. It makes Yuri yelp and slam his head against the wall. “I hate how you do that!”

“Can't help it, kitten. I'm a biter.” JJ’s teeth glide over his skin, and Yuri shivers. “Tell me to leave if you don't like it.” He knows he can't. Knows he won't. Knows Yuri is afraid of being alone with himself. “You don't want me to leave, do you?”

Yuri's on his back now. On his back, on the Berber carpet, staring up into his eyes as he works his fingers into him. Does he do this to her? Bite her? He probably marks her with bites, and she probably loves it. His ring catches the light from the lamp when he reaches over Yuri's head. “I'm going to tie your hands up.”

If it was a question, an offer, he'd tell JJ to fuck off. He knows he can still say it but he doesn't. He lets him do it. Lets him use the silk tie Otabek bought him last week. Lets him get lube all over it, ruin it, and wonders if his wife lets him ruin her things like this. Ruin her like this.

“Oh kitten. I'm so hungry for you. You don't even know.” His hands move fast. So fast. Too fast - and Yuri can't reach him, can't touch him, can't stop him. And when he comes, he's still staring up at him. “Not enough. Not even close to enough.” JJ slurps the come off his hand. “I want more.”

He can't do that with his wife.

++

He sucked JJ off in St Petersburg. He was there for an interview for Children's Charities. Otabek said he should've done it via satellite. Yuri happened to be jogging near the broadcast building. Happened to stop in to use the restroom. He had to check his phone twice just to make sure he was on the right floor. All the marble and suits made them look the same.

Yuri stood in the stall. He waited, listened for the soft clack, unlatched the door and kept his head down as one hand pushed his hoodie back. The hand with the ring. “Look at me.” It was whispered and it was louder than bombs. “I want to see your face.” Then JJ pushed him to his knees. He was in a suit. A silk suit that rustled as he unzipped his fly. Yuri opened his mouth, wide, when he pulled out his dick. When he pumped it once, twice in his hand and tipped his chin up with the other. “You need it bad, don't you kitty cat?” He didn't have to mention Otabek lived with him now. He didn't have to say this was crazy, that they were risking a public indecency charge, a _scandal_.

He must've lost his fucking mind.

JJ combed the lose hair back behind his ear, gently, hummed, bit his lip, then grabbed his hair. Tugged him, pushed his dick so far down his throat, so fast, that Yuri would've cursed him out, if he wasn't gagging on it. “That's right.” JJ’s voice hitched. “Show me all that piss and vinegar, kitten.” He tried to grab at JJ’s suit, to anchor himself, to steady himself, to find some kind of _control_. JJ fisted both hands into his hair and thrusted in once again, harder.

Someone opened the restroom door. JJ’s eyebrow went up and his dick twitched in Yuri's mouth. Then he touched Yuri's cheek, traced the corner of his mouth with his finger and mouthed, _wow_ , when Yuri flipped him off. Then _suck it_ , when whoever that was started pissing in the urinals.

He did. Oh, fuck! Yuri must've been out of his god damn mind! Otabek never put him in situations like this! That guy was just a meter away, taking his time washing his hands in the sink. If he looked, he'd be able to see Yuri’s knees on the sticky tile in front of JJ’s Italian shoes. Yeah, Otabek never did anything like this to him.

Yuri felt so alive.

So alive as he glared up at him. As JJ stared back down, licking a drop of sweat from his lip. So alive as he slowly, oh-so-slowly, pulled his mouth back down. All the way down. So alive as he struggled not to gag this time, as he breathed hard, as he stared back up at him. As the man at the sink pulled paper towels from the dispenser. So alive as the door closed and JJ came into his mouth.

_”God, Yuri…”_

++

He's finally fucking him. Finally, after making him come by putting him face down and ass up on the bed, to eat him out. Yuri was screaming into the pillow by the time JJ rammed himself inside. “Shhh….” He's relentless. He holds him down by the nape of the neck and fucks and fucks and fucks and he never stops, he only goes _faster_. “Feels so good.” He keeps saying it. Chanting it. Never stopping and it's so fucking _true_.

The great thing about it? The great thing about fucking a married man? A guy he can't have anything real with? A guy who makes him sick when he's not making him come? The great thing is, he doesn't even have to be nice. “You’re talking like an old woman!”

Yuri yelps when JJ grabs his hair and pulls him up. And he's still fucking him. “You want to hear something different, kitty?” Yuri’s back is pressed right against his chest. Growls in his ear. “Something dirty? Is that it?” His voice is so deep. “You want me to say _fuck_?” He reaches down as he thrusts. “You want me to talk about my dick up your ass?” He strokes him. “Is that all?”

Yuri's hard again. And it's too much. JJ is too much. He's turning around, taking Yuri with him. He's slamming him up against the window and pressing him up against the cold glass. JJ’s hot skin slides against his back as he whispers: “Or how about, _I love you?_ ”

No. _No_.

++

If Otabek suspected anything he never said a word. He never asked Yuri why he kept his phone close at all times, never asked who he was texting as he kept his back to the wall and made sure his screen was never visible. He didn't question Yuri when he spent hours in the bathroom with it.

Hours jerking off to pictures of JJ. Taking pictures to send to JJ. Texting him, telling him how many fingers he shoved inside himself that day thinking about the last time they fucked. Licking the come off his hands as JJ texted he had just done the same.

_want you so bad kitty cat  
wish this was yours_

Otabek was right there, in the other room. And he loved Otabek. He _loved_ him. If Yuri was turned on, all he had to do was come to him, and he would take off his headphones, lay him down on their bed, and do anything Yuri wanted him to do. So what did that say about love, when it wasn't enough to keep him from doing this?

_i’d make you lick this off my hands and then i’d make you take some more_

Did he talk to his wife like that? Yuri knew the answer: no. Of course he didn't.

++

Yuri remembers clouds. The hot breath against his skin. The fingers clawing into his hips as JJ slammed into him one last time. And he remembers the fingers letting go. The warmth leaving. The cold from the window taking him over. The clouds floating over head as he slid to the floor.

“Jeh Jeh?” He shivers and he wraps his arms around his knees and he waits. To hear him say it again so he can tell him to go to hell. So he can laugh in his face and tell him how stupid, how pointless, how _meaningless_ it is. So he can pretend he isn't shivering. Isn't cold.

“You okay? Want a drink?”

The clouds move slowly. “No.” Yuri gets up. He refuses to look at him. “I'm tired.” JJ isn't going to say anything. He's too busy digging through the minibar for an excuse to stay a little longer. It won't work. “Go. You're making me nauseous.”

He laughs. “You'll get over it.” He smiles over his shoulder, but it's not in his eyes. No, there's something else there. Something he doesn't have the heart to crush.

“Leave?” It's the smallest whisper. It’s what married men are supposed to do. “Please? I need you to leave me alone.”

JJ turns around. Turns around and hooks his finger around the tie around Yuri's wrists. Otabek's tie. “No you don't.” It falls to the floor.


End file.
